Stuffed Love
by Kyoto Uchida-Sama
Summary: Sasuke is trusted with a very special stuffed animal. When that stuffed animal begins to talk, Sasuke KNOWS he is in for a long ride along the crazy train. DISCLAIMER:i do not own Naruto, only this plot
1. What am i supposed to do with THIS?

"Yeah, and I was like,"

Sasuke then tuned out his friends little gossip. It was a long day and a presentation for a history project was going to happen soon. A hand ran through his dark raven locks. His group partners, Shikamaru and Kiba, were not the best to have. Kiba was a loudmouth who didn't even take notes on the subject and Shika was too lazy to lift a hand. The third sigh in a row passed his lips. He looked to his friend Sai who sat in front of him.

"Hello Sasuke." Sai shared another smile and tilted his head.

"I am so _screwed_ Sai." The other raven hummed in agreement.

Sasuke leaned back against the shelves beside him. A comforting feeling came over him in waves and he visibly relaxed. A quick glance behind him and he found dozens of teddy bears stacked on the wooden shelves. One in particular caught his attention. A little fox plushie with the bluest eyes sat there, an almost sad expression on his face. 'How a fox could look sad, I don't know'

"When is Kakashi even going to turn in these stuffed animals in to the charity place?" Sai absent mindedly fingered one of the tags on a toy princess sporting very bright pink hair.

"I don't think he is even going to turn those in. The stuffed animal drive was done over a few months ago."

"Next group!"Sasuke sighed and stood along with his other members of the group.

When he returned from HIS presentation (for he was the only one who could even **remember** what their project was even about) his friend shared some interesting news.

"That fox just started to sing..."Sai stared with wide eyes at the fox plushie. Now that Sasuke had a closer look at the toy, he noticed the fox was now positioned to be looking directly at him. This toy was really starting to scare him.

"Did you move this Sai?" his expression showed none of the fear he was feeling.

"No I didn't. It just started to hum a song, and it didn't stop until you sat down!" now that Sai's voice had risen a bit, Sasuke felt the need to get a little superstitious.

"Sasuke! Sai! Do you need another assignment for the weekend?" The boys immediately looked down at their respective desks and stayed there. But Sasuke couldn't help but feel those piercing eyes still looking at him.

xX End of Class Xx

"Sasuke, do you mind staying after class with me? I need to speak with you about something."

The raven groaned and pounded his head on the desk._ 'My fucking day isn't it!'_ He waited until everyone left to go to the teacher's desk.

"Yes?"

"You see that fox over there?" Kakashi-sensei pointed at the toy with a pen. "Take it home. I want you to take care of that;" he seemed to hesitate for a second "toy like it was a human being. He will be your new best friend. Confess your feelings to him, tell him about your day, I don't know. But take him home. If you bring him back the same way you took him home, you will get extra credit points in my class."

Sasuke's eyes widened at that. He hurried to grab the toy (which felt unusually warm in his hand) and left the room.

"So Naruto finally sang for someone." Kakashi whispered to the apparently empty room.

xX Home Xx

"IM HOME!" Sasuke yelled to the vacant house. It seemed that Itachi, his older brother, was still at work. He quickly made his way to his bedroom and locked the door. One look at the stuffed animal and he tossed it on the bed, only for it to fall to the floor.

"OW! You bastard!" Sasuke looked to where the voice came from and pinpointed the animal. It was… moving!

"What the fuuu-"

"Please don't curse. It's so unattractive" the blue eyes on the fox fixed a glare at the raven.

"y-you're TALKING!"

"Well no durr that hurt a LOT!" the fox pawed at his ear and looked up to the raven. "Are you going to say something or just stand there?"

Sasuke immediately sat down next to the fox. He curiously poked the small toy_ 'if you could even call it that anymore'_ and the blue eyed fox sent an annoyed glare. "Yes I am real, no this isn't a dream and you aren't dead. _Yet_" Sasuke glared at the last comment but ignored it otherwise. He picked up the fox and stared at it hard.

"So you're not a toy-"

"Whoa! I never said I wasn't a toy!"

"Then you are a robot." Sasuke continued to poke and prod the fox and it wiggled and chuckled at the unintentional tickling.

"no-o I am-haha-m n-Ahhh-ot! Stop poking me!" small beads of tears collected at the edges of the blue sapphires. The Fox tried to wriggle its way out of the hold.

"Where is the damn 'off' button?"

"I don't have no god damn off button you bastard! I am real, deal with it!"

Sasuke set the 'toy' down and stared at it.

The Fox stared at him back.

Sasuke's eyebrow rose.

The Fox's tails swished.

"You still don't believe I am real, huh?"

"Yep."

"Didn't know you would be such a loner to have imagined me, but I AM quite attractive so I can maybe see why."

"Hnn."

"You sure are talkative."

"Of course."

"Bastard."

"Kit."

"That is not my name!" That stopped Sasuke from continuing.

"You have a name?"

"Well of course! The name is Naruto. Nice to meet ya." A fox like smirk plastered on his muzzle.


	2. Unexpected House Guest

**Oh my goodies! People commented on my story! I know I sound funny for saying that, but this is…AHHH! Thanks a bunch and you don't know it, but you three have made my week!**

"Naruto. Your name is…Naruto." Sasuke stared at the fox for a second more before turning and leaving the room. Naruto immediately followed after him, a bounce in his stride.

"Hey! Bastard! You can't just leave me in that room all alone! It's scary in there with all the black and dark blue things…" his sentence slowly trailed off as the raven sent him a glare. They were interrupted by the noise of the door opening and an 'I'm home'.

"Shit, it's Itachi." Sasuke quickly grabbed Naruto into his arms and held him like a baby. Naruto ceased to move. Itachi not soon after walked up to Sasuke.

"Ah, Sasuke. How was school today?" While asking, he checked the watch on his wrist and before Sasuke could answer, said "great. I am glad you had a good day. Now I have to go to a meeting so be a good boy and do your homework, alright?" Itachi walked back to the front door and picked up a suit case before leaving.

"Well, that was a nice heart-to-heart convo. Who was that anyways?" Naruto hopped out of Sasuke's arms to the floor. "Was that like your dad or something?"

The raven looked down at the fox, who stared cutely back at him from below. "Itachi is my brother."

Naruto's tails stopped swinging. "THAT WAS YOUR BROTHER? What kind of a hello was that? He didn't even give you time enough to answer if your day was good or bad, not even a chance to tell him how the presentation for your project went!"

Sasuke swiftly turned to the other. "How did you know about the presentation? Were you…_there_ when I gave it?"

Naruto's muzzle pulled into a guilty smile. "Who do you think helped you relax when you were stressed out beyond belief? Buddha?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"How did you do it?"

"Not telling!"

Naruto turned around and pranced down the hall. After a few minutes of this, the small orange one sat down on its bum with an exasperated sigh. "How the hell! THIS HOUSE IS TOO DAMN BIG!"

Sasuke smirked "Don't curse, it's so unattractive." Then the raven walked past Naruto and into one of the many living rooms. Before sitting down he grabbed the remote and turned the flat screen on. He lazily flipped through the channels but found nothing interesting, until he found one of the most hilarious shows ever! "Yes! It's on!" His favorite show _1 Girl 5 Gays _was playing and he laughed at the crude answers given to Aj's questions. Without knowing it, Naruto settled himself on Sasuke's lap and the raven was softly petting his fur.

Sasuke was so tired.

Maybe just a few minutes of sleep wouldn't hurt.

Just let your eyelids drop Sasuke.

So…tired…

_**knock knock**** knock**_

what the

_**knock knock knock**_

Sasuke became more aware of his surroundings. '_Door. Someone is at the door." _Sasuke tried to get up, but felt a heavy weight on his midsection. A quick peek down and he was welcomed to a face full of fur. _'Fur? Why would my lap be covered in twenty pounds of fur?'_ Then it hit him.

"Naruto…?"

"Hmm?"

"How did you get so big?" Sasuke tried to wriggle out from under when he heard the knocking again.

"Sasuke? Sasuke!" he heard from outside. Then Sasuke remembered that Sai was supposed to come over today to study.

"Who is it this time?" Naruto yawned and slowly got off of Sasuke's lap. He stretched a bit, his long limbs feeling so much better now that he could spread out. "Hey, I am bigger." He inspected his paw while Sasuke walked through the large house to the front door.

"Glad you had enough free time to open the door." Sai said as he walked past the young Uchiha and towards the living room.

"Wait Sai!" Sasuke pulled on his friends arm before he could turn the corner and see the large animal snoozing on the couch. "I, uh, have to tell you something."

Sai sighed and rolled his eyes. "What is it you bastard?"

"uh…" What could Sasuke say? 'Hey there is a huge fox sitting on my couch, don't worry about it! Oh, may I also mention he can speak?' NO! He can't say that!

"Get on with it! You know what, never mind. My feet hurt and I had to walk over here so I am going to go sit down." Sai walked around the corner and Sasuke held his breath. Why was there no screaming? He peeked around the corner and saw Sai on the couch, but no fox in sight. Just what happened to Naruto?

"What's wrong with you today, Sasu-chan? Cat got your tongue?" His friend lightly joked.

Sasuke was snapped out of his stupor and sat next to Sai. Where was Naruto anyway?

"Hey, um, Sasuke? Did you get a cat or something?" the painter looked at a mysterious tail protruding from behind the sofa.

Sasuke looked at Sai with a curious look. He never had a- oh no.

"Naruto?" The orange tail twitched and ducked into cover.

"I'm not here? Who is this 'Naruto' you speak of?"

Sai sat up, walked around the couch, and stared at the ball of fur. "Aw, it's so cute." Sasuke watched as the fur on Naruto's back rose and a growl escaped through his clenched teeth.

"Don't ever call me cute. You got that?" Naruto turned to the raven and snapped a few times.

"oh, hey. The fox. It…talks…" Sai slowly fell backwards as he feinted.

* * *

**Mrs. Uchiha congratulates you on making it to the end of the chapter! Free cookies for you!**

**Naruto: yummy! Cookies!**

**Me: no! bad fox. No cookies for you!**

**Naruto: *puppy face* b-but WHY?**

**Me: they are for the readers silly! Don't cry! Please!**

**Sasuke: you made Naru-chan cry. You must die now. *knife shines from unseen light***

**Me: *runs* save me by reviewing! It would really help meeeeee!**


	3. Chapter 4

**Gah! I am so terrible! I had gotten grounded and therefore you can blame my parent's misjudgment of putting me in the Jail cell I know as my 'Home' or 'Family Unit Dwelling for a month. You know, I would like for people to review, because how can someone get better if they are only told the good things about their creations? While I love the nice things said, I need some constructive criticism! **

* * *

As Sai came back into consciousness, he concluded two things.

1.) His friend owned a talking fox.

2.) This floor was very comfortable.

He rubbed his eyes while sitting up and noticed his friend and the (for some reason) smaller fox. Sai could have sworn the fox was larger than that. It looked like he could fit in his hands easily. While being silent, he watched as the two bickered.

"And you even snapped at him!" Sasuke had moved to the couch as Naruto sat on the back of it, both of their faces being leveled.

"He called me cute! What if he called _you_ cute, huh? You would like it too! I know you would, you little prissy princess." Naruto growled.

"Princess? Did you just call _me_ a princess? I happen to know many garbage cans that are dying to meet you. Go jump into one and stay there for a while."

"uh-uh! I am not going to be a little orange Hobo! I am a dignified creature made to be beloved and adored by all who see me! Now go fetch me something to eat peasant."

Sasuke scoffed at his words. "I thought I was a princess!"

The two noticed that the third party was snickering silently to their argument.

"Hah, Sasuke, the Ice Princess. That was an old nickname I had given him in grade school. Glad to know he finally accepts it." Sai fell back from the outburst of laughter. He was giggling so much it hurt his sides.

Sasuke blushed and Naruto sent him an evil grin. The trio heard the door open and close, followed by rushed shuffling. Sasuke would have thought it was Itachi dropping off something for dinner, but the noises of walking around gave it away. As the raven predicted, Itachis secretary, Deidara, came into the living room where they were.

"Ah, Sasuke-chan. Your brother wanted me to drop this off," he set down a paper bag full of takeout. "He told me to get extra in case you had someone over. I guess he was right like always, yeah?" Deidara chuckled to himself silently. He looked at the watch on his wrist and saw he had a few minutes to spare. "I have some free time; can I stay with you guys, un?" The blonde took the silence as a yes and sat on the coffee table in front of Sasuke.

"How was school, brat?" Deidara laughed as he messed Sasuke's hair. The raven was used to this and only swatted the hand away.

"It was okay. We had this huge presentation today and my group, suspiciously, was all absent." (_**A/n: This seriously happened to me. I still got an A though 'cause I did all the work **__**:3 ) **_A hint of a smile played on his lips as he said this.

"Those little retatrds. Just can't handle the pressure of standing next to you, yeah?" Deidara's words helped take the weight of that project off his shoulders. It was nice to talk to someone who doesn't constantly check their (his) watch while asking someone (their brother) how school was. But that is just how Itachi has always been. Busy busy busy busy. Not enough time to even say hello in the mornings.

"Of course not," Sai popped in. "No one can out-show the princess." he laughed again and Sasuke blushed.

"Ha, well, it's about time for me to head back. Tell those little brats they better watch out for Deidara nii-san." He held his fists close to his face, pretended he was ready to fight. When they all laughed, he left with a loud 'be good, brats'.

"Who the hell was that guy?" Naruto's voice made Sasuke jump a little. He had forgotten about the little orange creature.

"My brother's secretary. He comes by every now and then and hangs out." Sasuke got up from the couch and Naruto jumped onto his head. He motioned Sai to follow him and started to his room where his school bag was.

"oh, I thought he was like your brother the way he acted so familiar with you." Naruto rested his head down onto his paws while Sasuke walked.

"He is more of a brother than Itachi is, sometimes." Sai chimed in the words for Sasuke. "I have been with the princess since kindergarten. During all of our graduations or parent/teacher conferences, Deidara would come instead of Itachi. Apparently he is too busy for the only family he has left." Sai left the last sentence with a sour note.

"Sai is a foster child. He has been an orphan ever since he could remember. Danzo, his foster dad right now, well he isn't the nicest guy out there. He pushes Sai to do everything perfect, and if he doesn't, he acts like he is going to give him back to foster care. Really messed up if you ask me." By now, the three made it to Sasuke's room and seated themselves on his bed. Naruto hopped off of Sasuke's head and onto Sai's lap where he curled up and began to purr. Sai smiled, and not the fake one Sasuke was used to, a real, genuine smile. This made Sasuke very happy and grateful to the loud fluff ball. He watched the fox, and then blinked, and he was back to the large size he was when he woke from his nap earlier.

"That's odd." He scratched behind Naruto's ears and set out on doing the homework (like Sai would do anything to move the lap warmer.)

* * *

**Well, that is the end of this chapter. Please review…I don't know if it is good enough yet to keep on continuing…**

**Naruto: of course it is, Uchiha-sama.**

**Me: *sniffles*really?**

**Sasuke: it should be, I **_**am**_** in it**

**Me: *smiles* Thanks guys. **

***gives everyone a chocolate chip cookie***


	4. WHY ME?

_**I got a good friend of mine to read this, and guess what! She loved it! Love you Kiryn. The reason for my delay is the obsession with a new manga, Hana-Kimi. I am so addicted O.o I have rewritten this four times. I still don't like it but I know you guys want to know what happens next, right? Well, on with the next chapter of Stuffed Love**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

Sasuke's room was littered with plates of Chinese food when Sai had to leave. The night was late but their homework was finished and felt a weightlessness that they had never felt before. It was all thanks to Naruto and his humorous nature. The fox thought of things the two ravens wouldn't have, and was painfully honest, while being a good friend to comfort them after. The first night of knowing the orange fur ball, and Sasuke believed he had known Naruto for his whole life. For the first time in a while, he smiled, laughed, and felt excessively embarrassed with the constant "Sasuke the ice princess".

When he pulled back the covers to his bed, showed and teeth brushed, he thought he could get used to the bright rays of sun Naruto brought with him everywhere. He watched as Naruto pulled one of the pillows from the bed to the floor and lay down upon it.

"Night teme,"

"Goodnight flea bag."

Sasuke fell asleep peacefully that night. No dreams plagued his mind during his slumber.

_** !**_

Sasuke woke with a start. A quick glance told him it was six in the morning. When he tried to step off his bed, his feet touched something different than the carpet on his floor. Once he looked down, he let out a small squeak, for there was a boy on the floor. A very naked boy. Sasuke looked away as quickly as he could, and covered his face with his hand for good measure. A disgruntled mumble came from the boy and Sasuke peeked at him. He looked at the boys face. The boy's hair was spikey and blonde and had three symmetrical whisker-like marks on his cheeks. He slowly opened his eyes and Sasuke recognized the deep blue.

"N-Naruto?"

"What? Do you have to be so loud?" The voice coming from the boy was the same as his fox friend. Sasuke let out another manly squeak and hid in his adjoined bathroom. He listened to the rustling of the person outside. Soon everything was quiet until,

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME SASUKE!"

"I don't know! Put on some clothes!"

Sasuke heard more noise and a loud _bang _followed by a string of colorful cuss words. The raven was seriously freaking out right now. What should he do what should he do? Ok, stay calm Sasuke. Your stuffed animal turned into a real fox then a real boy. Nothing is wrong! Of course not Sasu-chan! How dare you think anything is out of the normal?

Sasuke clutched his chest as his heartbeat quickened. Deep breaths passed through his mouth but it had no effect on his forever empty lungs. A quick rap on the door and everything was deadly silent.

Sasuke looked at the doorknob with unease.

He gulped and firmly grasped the cold metal in his hand.

Ever so slowly he turned it.

It clicked open.

He bit his lip and pushed it forward.

He was met with the blue eyes. He looked down and noticed the blond had managed to put on a pair of pants and a shirt, though the shirt was backwards. He lightly laughed through his nose and helped Naruto fix it.

"You idiot"

Naruto's cheeks puffed up as he loudly exclaimed "well you try having paws then hands and trying to put on pants you bastard!"

When Naruto looked back up, he noticed the fond smile on his friends face. He stopped in his actions and just stood there, watching the smile that looked so, for the lack of better word, beautiful on the pale face. Sasuke noticed this and turned away as did Naruto who blushed deeply for being caught.

"You totally screamed like a princess." Naruto laughed when Sasuke blushed and walked away mumbling about princesses.

"Well, today is Saturday. What do you want to do?"

Before Naruto could speak, his stomach said everything. He sent his host a shy smile and Sasuke scoffed.

"Eat first, think later. Got it." He led Naruto through the house and to the kitchen. Twice, Naruto got lost and Sasuke had to find him.

When they got to the (overly large in Naruto's mind) kitchen, they stood there, trying to figure out what to eat. Once Sasuke opened the pantry Naruto was in awe. At the very top shelf lay the most wonderful and majestic substance in the world.

"Raaaamen!" Naruto easily climbed the shelves to the top where he snatched it and jumped back down. "My precious…" he sat in the corner of the kitchen petting his ramen with a wicked expression.

Sasuke stared at the blond with an odd look. **(A/N: it looked like this O.o) **

They stood there for a while. Sasuke not willing to make Naruto part with 'his precious' and Naruto not wanting to look away from the food. When Sasuke tried to take the ramen to cook it, Naruto hissed at his hand.

"You-you hissed at me!" Sasuke looked away in disgust. He grabbed the cereal and milk from the fridge and poured his bowl. When he walked over to the table, an orange speck appeared in the side of his eye. After he turned around he let out a very girly scream and backed up onto the kitchen counter. He pointed at Naruto who now noticed the commotion, for on top of his head, two fluffy ears sprouted and his tail swished happily.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**I know it was kind of rushed and it took me a while. It is because my parents have limited my computer time to TWO HOURS. If you really like this story, you will write hateful comments about my parents. Ok? Cool? You like this story? I like It too ^^ **_

_**Have a very nice day and don't eat your veggies.**_

_**DON'T GIVE IN TO THE PRESSURE! THAT'S WHAT THEY WANT YOU TO DO!**_


	5. Uncakakashi!

**Well, I had my first hater and it seems I have confused someone. **

**NaruXSasuFan4Lyfe : um, I didn't mean to confuse you and I hope that as the story continues you get your answers. This doesn't relate to Frog and the Prince and if it does, it was unintentional. Sorry!**

**Guest ****Awesome Guest: you did a wonderful job with the rant and it helped me clear my mind and write the next chapter. I shall call you awesome guest. You were a great motivation. **

**And you! The hater who spent a half of a minute writing that rude message, you don't like it then don't read it. And when have you seen an idea like this! You try writing something that everyone is going to read and criticize and not even trying to think about taking it off. Mean person. You don't get any of my cookies.**

* * *

After the initial shock of the new body parts sprouting out of nowhere on Naruto ceased, Sasuke began thinking. Naruto had gone from an inanimate object to a live person, and is now going back to a fox. Was it like a time cycle? No it couldn't be. It was too random to be that. Sasuke stared at Naruto who ate his ramen like no tomorrow.

Then it hit him.

He could talk to Kakashi, the one who gave him the stuff- Naruto, to him. Oh yes, he had a lot of questions for the teacher from hell.

"Hey Sasuke, why are you thinking so hard?" Naruto, who finally finished his ramen, asked. This brought Sasuke out of his stupor and back into the real world.

"Oh nothing, I just figured out something that we could do today." Naruto smiled brightly and jumped out of his seat.

"Well then, let's go"

* * *

XCOOKIESLIKEABOSSX

* * *

Sasuke checked himself in the mirror one last time before deciding it was perfect. His black skinny jeans and black out converse went so perfectly together. On his dark blue t-shirt said "Oh no, you are going to try to cheer me up aren't you?" Clothes, check. Hair? Perfect as usual. Smile? Not like anyone is going to see it anyways.

"Sasuke! Do you have to take so long?" Sasuke turned around and lightly had an intake of breath.

Naruto had worn a beanie to cover his fox ears and a light beige tank top covered by one of Sasuke's favorite sweaters. It was dark blue with his family insignia on the back. He also borrowed ripped dark blue jeans and high tops. His tail tucked in. Surprisingly, they were the same measurements, except in height where Sasuke had the lead with a few inches.

"Bleh, you and black. Somehow I can never imagine you in any bright color." Naruto shook his head in pity. "Oh well, it's not like anyone is going to be looking at you." He stuck out his tongue and went to lean against Sasuke's door. "When are we going to be leaving?"

"Right now"

* * *

XCOOKIESFORCOOLPEEPSX

* * *

Halfway through their quiet walk, Naruto became fussed up with it.

"Why are you always so aloof? And where are we going anyway!"

Sasuke ignored the first question and answered the second. "We are going to uncle Kakashi's house." Naruto's eyes widened at the familiar name. By then, the duo had made it to a small apartment complex. Sasuke walked up the stairs and knocked on the first door. A faint 'I'm coming' sounded and the door opened showing a middle aged man with white hair that had its own mind. On his left eye was a long scar and his closed eye.

"Ah, Sasu-chan what can I-"

"KAKASHI!"

Naruto had jumped onto the man and continued to hug him when the momentum of the jump made them fall. He lost his beanie and his tail made it out to wag furiously. Kakashi's eye widened and he immediately recognized the blond.

"Naruto?" Naruto's smile was so blinding, Sasuke had to look away. He closed the door and sat himself on the couch.

"I have a few questions for you Kakashi."

* * *

**Somehow, I think this is more of a filler than anything. I don't want to make it any longer. I am too busy watching ComicCon to write, so until it is over I will start on the next chapter. Thanks for all the nice comments and fangirl-ish squeals that I now some of you had. Until Next time.**

**COOKIES MAKE YOUR SMILE BRIGHTER ! t(^o^t) i dont like veggies!**


	6. Lost Soul

**Okay, so I admit, it took me a while to start writing this. My parents have been dragging me around to look at different schools that will take up all my time and then going clothes shopping for my sister. She is so picky. Bleh, don't know where she got it from. When I was little, we were lucky if you even got new clothes! Oh well. So yeah, now I am just ranting and bleh. My blonde boyfriend says hi in his deep manly voice and I threw a sock at him. Ha, hit him in the mouth. Take that you futha mucker. Yepp. Sooooo…?**

**NEXT CHAPTER OF STUFFED LOVE IN 3…2…1…TAKE OFF!**

* * *

Kakashi stared at Sasuke before a wicked smile spread across his lips. Of course he knew sometime soon his cute little baby-Uchiha would come by asking **the** questions.

"So first if you want to have sex-"

"Whoa!" Sasuke's eyes widened and he held his hands towards the older man in a failed attempt to shield the question from finishing. "Not _those_ questions! Kisame already told me." Kisame was a close friend of the family alongside Deidara. He was a business partner with Itachi. Naruto stared at the two and the obvious familiarity amongst them.

Sasuke stared at Kakashi like he was crazy before shaking it off and asking what he came for.

"You knew something was up with Naruto when you gave him to me, didn't you?" Kakashi gave him a guilty grin.

"Yes, yes I did." They both looked back at the blond who scratched his ears innocently.

"Okay, next question. Why did he go from the little fox toy to now? I know it isn't some timeline thing because it happens to randomly. What is," He didn't want to say _wrong_ but had trouble with finding another word, "_up_ with his…transformations?"

Kakashi took a moment to think his answer over, while he glanced at Naruto who was playing with the fish in his fish tank, tail swishing happily. "This might take a while. Are you sure you want to hear the WHOOOOLE story?" he looked at Sasuke who eagerly nodded. He sighed, and decided on teasing him. "Well… long, long ago,"

"Get on with it Kakashi!"

"Don't interrupt me boy. Well as I was saying," he gave Sasuke a look and Naruto settled himself next to Sasuke on the couch. "My family has been known to toy with necromancy and divination. That is magic dealing with the dead and spiritual forces. Naruto, once upon a time, was a Lost Soul. He was a very unique one. He had lasted a couple generations in my family. A Lost Soul is a spirit who died in a tragic accident and had regret or never finished something. Now remind you, not anyone could be a Lost Soul, and they also had to have a pure heart and good intentions. My family believed that they were helping them. But a big question was how to give them a body." Sasuke looked at Naruto and Naruto stared back. "The stuffed animals," Sasuke said and Naruto shook his head.

Kakashi laughed emptily and looked to the left. The plain wall was better to look at then the face of Naruto. The fox always felt upset, every time he heard the history of how he became to be. Hurt was evident in his eyes, also mixed in regret. He toyed with his fingers and looked down.

"Well, yes, the animals were the easiest way to hide them while also allowing them to be exposed to the open world. And what better place to do that than high school?" Kakashi ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "For them to be allowed out of my grasp, they must signal that they found their, and excuse me for saying this but this was the name given, Guardian Angel. Most of them will play their hearts song. And that was what Naruto did for you." He noticed the blush across Naruto's cheek. "That day you took him home. It seems you talked to him a lot, because the, as you say, 'transformations' happen when the love for them grow."

Kakashi looked at Sasuke with a knowing look and the younger blushed. _'Love?'_ he thought shakily.

"But, Naruto was human this morning. Why did he grow back the fox ears and tail?" Sasuke asked.

"Just because he looked human, he still had the brain of his little fox form. Like I said, he was with us for a while, and remembers most of the high school days as a Lost Soul. You would need to _love _him to the point he could get the memories of his past life back. Most see flashbacks by now, but you two are special. Never a pair as messed up as you two." He frowned in concentration then got up from his spot on the floor to the table in another room, grabbing a book then settling back down on the floor.

"Kiss-Kiss Paradise?" Sasuke stared at this teacher/uncle. Kakashi smiled before removing the cover, which revealed what looked like an old language on the front. Kakashi tapped it with his finger and said

"Necromancy: Highest level" He was proud of being one of the best in his family in the art of necromancy. "Now I couldn't just carry this around like this." He held up the book.

"So you disguised it as a porn book?" Sasuke face palmed and Naruto laughed wholeheartedly.

"Yep" his happy smile showing his pride in his genius plan to hide it from prying eyes.

"You are such a-"Sasuke couldn't find a good enough word that complimented the stupidity of the man. He left it to his uncle's imagination.

"It doesn't say anything that could relate with your situation. Just prepare for the worst, and for the best." He sent them a serious look.

When Sasuke looked back at Naruto, the tail and ears were gone. He understood why and no longer pressed on. The raven cared for the fox. This made him think of the promise he made a while back to himself. _'I will only love myself. I will not let my heart open to be hurt again'_ the poor boy of only 8 made. His parents passed away in a car crash and his once caring brother was no longer around long enough to accept as a living breathing family member. Could he really open up again, fully and willingly, to this stranger? A look to Naruto and he decided, yes, yes he could.

* * *

**HA! This chapter is finished and I shall post it now. ****My demand for the next chapter is 4 Reviews****. You can't review twice, other than that; I am holding the next chapter hostage. *holds USB with next chapter* lol and I lied about my manly blonde boyfriend. He is my imaginary friend Isaiah. He is flipping awesome. **

**SAY BYE ISAIAH! **

**Isaiah: Like bye and…stuff. *blows kisses to you and winks* have an **_**amazing**_** day **


	7. New people

**Day-um. All the reviews the night I request four? You guys really want the next chapter, don't you? AND YOU! FLAMINGCOOKIES21, how dare you steal my USB? But the trick is on you! *pulls out extra* this is the real one. *sticks out tongue* until next time my flaming friend. I didn't think it was that good. This one we start getting into their fluffiness. Haha my fluffiness is so fluffy, fluffy people need to have fluffy shields to protect them from fluffy fluffiness. I only said fluffy six times. I think I could have done better.**

**Isaiah: not possible, Kyouto! You're so strange you wouldnt have been able to think up any more ways.**

**Kyouto (me): *eye twitch* isn't being strange helping me write this story?**

**Isaiah: ….**

**Kyouto: uh-huh, go be a guy somewhere else. But do the disclaimer first.**

**Isaiah: Kyouto is a Bi*** and doesn't own anything but me.**

**Kyouto: damn straight. Wait, whu-**

**Isaiah: *winks* enjoy the next chapter…**

* * *

Kakashi waved silently to the teens at the gate to the apartments. They were enjoyable after the tale was told about Naruto. But once they asked for food, he kicked them out. He doesn't share his food. His. No one else can look at it.

Sasuke suspected as much and didn't protest as they were forced to leave. He grabbed Naruto's wrist to make them head into the right direction. Naruto instead moved his arm so that they were holding hands and Sasuke quickly moved his hand away and into his jeans pocket. They both looked away, Sasuke in confusion and Naruto in sadness that he was rejected. They walked in awkward silence to a fast food place.

"Ay, Sasuke!" The brunette looked where he heard his name. Kiba, his classmate in English, came up on his skateboard with his dog in tow. He wore his dark green pants low on his hips and red shorts underneath. No shirt was visible on his person. His long body was tanned and muscles that were just wonderful to look at. Not that Sasuke was staring. But, being gay you just check out some people without knowing it.

"Oi, who is your friend over here?" He smiled flirtatiously and hopped off his skateboard and walked up to Naruto. The blond had a bored expression, obviously not ready to flirt with some random person after Sasuke not willing to hold his hand. He knew he shouldn't bode over it for too long, but hey! Kakashi said that Sasuke loved him, that's why he was becoming human again, right?

"Kiba," Sasuke started, trying to bring the attention back to him, "can you leave Naruto alone?"

Kiba sent Sasuke a look and began to walk over to him. Kiba was a tall guy, towering over Sasuke.

"Fine, how about I treat you both to lunch. I never got a chance to ask you out during the project. You were working a little too hard on it to concentrate on me." He leaned in close like he was going to kiss him, but Sasuke stood his ground and wasn't fazed. Naruto, on the other hand, was furious. Why wouldn't Sasuke push this guy away, the same way Sasuke did to him? What made this 'Kiba' so special?

Naruto placed his arm around Sasuke's waist, showing Kiba he wasn't going to share. He gave Sasuke a look, trying to put across how much he _didn't _want to go with the boy. Kiba grinned and showed sharp fangs.

"Oh, I get it. You two are together. Sorry for the confusion. Sasuke, you should have told me sooner. Sorry for acting like a jerk Naruto, but it's how Sasuke and I have acted for years. I am just waiting for him to submit to my sexiness." He smiled and backed off, allowing the fox some breathable space.

"Where are you two heading anyways?" he picked up his dog, Akamaru, and began petting him while riding his skateboard at walking pace. The other two began walking again, but Naruto refused to let go of Sasuke.

"Just somewhere to eat," Sasuke answered. Naruto was being surprisingly quiet. He hadn't said a thing since Kiba had appeared.

"I am coming with you guys. We should head over to the old hags restaurant. Has she met Naruto yet?"

Naruto's head popped up in curiosity. "No," he said.

"Ha, so you can talk." Kiba pointed accusingly at him.

"Well duh I can talk dog breath. You'd think I was mute or something?"

"Haha, nah. Why didn't you talk before?"

"Simply didn't want to. You seemed like an ass."

Kiba laughed at this. "Most people realize I am pretty cool once they get passed that. Don't worry Blondie; I won't take your man."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "We aren't dating. We're just friends."

Naruto's face fell but he quickly looked away, taking his arm back from Sasuke and walking with space between them. This went unnoticed by Sasuke but didn't get pass Kiba. The teen silently thought to himself. It's the typical guy falling for the other, and the other not seeing it. Kiba knew Sasuke was gay, and that this new guy had something for him. He looked to Naruto in sympathy.

By then they had made it to Konoha, one of the best dining establishments since McDonalds. The three walked in, Kiba with Akamaru in his arms, and seated themselves down at one of the booths. Soon a blonde waitress was at their table.

"Oh, hey guys." Ino, the waitress said. She was also in Sasuke's class, Naruto concluded because of the loud voice. She noticed Naruto and gave him a warm smile. "I'm Ino. Nice to meet you." She held out her hand to Naruto and he immediately liked her. Finally someone was giving him the respect he deserved. He quickly accepted the hand and sent her a blazing smile in which she blushed.

"Hey, Ino. I am not paying you to talk to your friends."

The speaker walked up to their booth. She had long blonde hair put into pig-tails, her honey brown eyes silently scolding the teen. Naruto couldn't help but stare at the…quite large breast size she was sporting. But when their eyes met, Tsunade gasped and Naruto froze in his spot. Screams echoed in his head and he gripped it painfully. He screamed and in a few seconds, passed out on the table. He could faintly hear Sasuke call his name.

* * *

**Holy cookies, what the flabbnard just happened? I don't know. So did you like it? We are starting to actually get into this story. OH YEAH! *dances* join me! *dances and waits for you to dance with* You guys are the only reason I have survived this summer. In your review I want to know your favorite summer memory. Was it embarrassing?**

**Isaiah: I know yours was.**

**Don't listen to him. Was it so amazing that you smile at the thought of it? Tell me! I want to know!**

**DEMAND IS 5 REVIEWS**


	8. Home

**_"Naruto! Help Naruto!" Mother…_**

**_"Don't you dare lay a hand on her!" Father…_**

**_Their screams sounded, followed by a bark and whine from Kyuubi._**

**_Why? Why did he do this to my family?_**

**_We trusted him._**

**_I can't die like this._**

**_I won't._**

**_I need to save my parents._**

**_Get up._**

**_Get up…_**

**_"Naruto!" Another one of their screams._**

**_I NEED TO GET UP._**

"Naruto!" the blue eyed fox opened his eyes and looked around. He was surrounded by people. Quickly, he turned to the first familiar face.

"Sasuke," he crawled off the table he was laid on and onto the teen. The fox sobbed into his neck and held onto his shirt tightly. The rest of the people stared at the two oddly before Sasuke motioning for the other teens to leave. He needed to talk to Tsunade. And Now.

Naruto looked up from his spot to Sasuke's eyes. Only then did he begin to calm down and notice the other blonde in the room.

"s-sorry" he said shyly. He moved so he was behind Sasuke, barely peeking over his shoulder to her. The woman nodded solemnly and looked to Sasuke.

"How do you know him, Sasuke?"

"Kakashi." Surprisingly, Tsunade nodded.

"Explains as much." She looked back to the blonde. "Do you remember me Naruto?"

He nodded.

"Do you remember anything else?"

He lied and shook his head 'no'.

"Hmm. Glad to know you are here, but I am sorry you haven't passed on yet."

Sasuke, finally being fed up with not getting to ask any of his questions, blurted the first one on his mind.

"Well, how the hell do _you_ know Naruto?"

She glared at him. "Brat. I was a close friend of his parents."

This made him stop dead in his tracks. Hadn't Kakashi said that Naruto had lasted a couple of generations through his family? How old _was_ Tsunade?

"I am a witch. So I tend to live a little longer than a normal person."

Sasuke sputtered at that.

"What the-"

"Sasuke, no cursing in front of her." Naruto interrupted his friend. "You don't know what horrible curse she will put on you."

Tsunade smiled at that. "Brat, I don't use magic all that much now." She wiggled her fingers and produced some golden sparks. This made Sasuke, who was all new to the world of sorcery and magic, wearier and backed up. He held his arms out in an attempt to shield the blond behind him.

She sighed. "I'm not going to hurt him or you in fact. It would be bad if I got blood all over this room here."

Sasuke stared wide eyed with a hint of fear. Naruto giggled by his ear and blush crept to his cheeks and ears. She was kidding? SHE WAS JUST FREAKING JOKING?

"We are leaving. Now" Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrist and pulled him towards the door which lead to the back door of the restaurant.

"Whoa now, didn't you come to have a bite to eat? Stay, the meal is on me." Tsunade smiled in an attempt to get him to stay. She didn't want the brat to go just yet, no, not when she just saw him again.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and tensed his shoulders. "Fine, but only because the meal is free."

**X**I WILL HAVE MY COOKIES DAMMIT**X**

Konoha was cleared out of all of its customers because of the scene with Naruto earlier, so Sasuke and Naruto told the story of their first encounter to pass time. Tsunade smiled at the part where Sasuke and Naruto fell asleep together on the couch, and pointed and called Naruto _cute_ when Sai was mentioned. All in all, they had a good time, and Sasuke warmed up to the old witch. At the end of their story telling though, she frowned in Naruto's direction.

"So you don't remember anything at all?"

Once again Naruto lied and shook his head 'no'.

"Alright," she said resignedly.

Later on, the boys left with a hearty _Good-bye_ and were on their way back to home.

_'Home, home is with Sasuke'_ Naruto smiled at himself with that thought. He began tugging on the sweater he was wearing and biting his lip. He was falling for Sasuke, and he was falling _hard_.


	9. Great

**I am on a comment high right now!  
YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST. Also, I would like to award Meda Princess with the awesome award, For you are truly the awesome person of the day. When I checked my email today, I saw so many notifications for comments, and ooooh I just want to give you a hug. So without further ado, I will begin the next chapter.**

* * *

The sun fell behind the straight line of houses as it began to tire for the night. The dusk sky was dipped in red, orange, and a purple. The dark blue chased the colors away, just another encounter that the two beings would have to endure. The moon poisoned the sky, and our two favorite boys sat on a hill, watching it do so.  
"Did you know," the raven started. "that the moon doesn't really have any light? That the glow we see is just a reflection of the sun?"

Naruto stared at Sasuke in awe. The teen knew so much about the world, and was so eager to share its secrets. His voice was low and light, and even with the noise pollution of the nearby houses across the street of the park, Naruto heard and took all he said to heart. The fox was so willing to learn all these new things. Even though Naruto wasn't the best scholar during his time, as long as it was Sasuke teaching him he would listen with all his might.

"...to...ruto...Naruto!" Blue eyes blinked owlishly until they focused in on the sound. Sasuke snapped his fingers again and the fox turned to look at him. Sasuke smiled, he was worried when Naruto continued to stare not saying a word. "Its getting cold out, we should head back home."

Naruto smiled sheepishly and stood up. The ground was damp, and the nighttime breeze made his back and bottom cold. He wrapped his arms around himself and shivered involuntarily. Sasuke noticed this, and hugged the blonde from his side.

"Are you cold?" Naruto nodded back at the question.

"I'm not used to life without a large, fluffy, warm coat of fur." He smiled brightly, and it was Sasuke's turn to blink owlishly. Naruto gave a short chuckle before he began to pull Sasuke down the street by his hand. Sasuke decided that because of the chill emanating from the blonde, that he would hold his hand a little longer. Just to warm him up, mind you.

The walk was spent in silence, but comfortable aura surrounded them. They were content.

Then Sasuke remembered something.

"SHIT!" Naruto dropped the hold in shock of the yell from his side.

"What is it Sasuke?" His worried blue eyes focused on black orbs.

"I have school tomorrow."

Naruto stared in confusion. What was so bad about school?

"Are you going to be Ok at home while I go to school?"

"Why can't I just go with you to your school? Its not like I haven't been there before."

Sasuke pondered it for a second. Could he bring Naruto to his school? Sasuke shook his head at the absurd thought.

"No, you can't." Naruto's eyes shrank to slits.

"And why not?" Sasuke knew that he was in a corner, but he couldn't risk taking Naruto to his school. Anyways, its not like he can just walk in there and say 'hey look a new student!'

"Naruto, just trust me on this, ok? I'll buy you more ramen~" Sasuke hoped that the bribe would work. He was right.

"Seriously! AWESOME." Naruto began to rant about the godly power of the noodles within a cup, and they made the rest of their way to the house. Sasuke opened the door for Naruto in a gentlemanly way, before closing the door behind him. When he began to walk forward, he bumped into the back of the blonde. When he was about to question the blonde, he noticed the 'deer-in-headlights' stare. It was directed to his brother, Itachi Uchiha.

* * *

**YES I know it is short. Very short actually. I will work on the next couple of chapters soon. I have had a bit of a writers block, and with the holidays and school other things have come up. I hope you have a very merry Christmas, Kwanzaa, or whatever holiday you celebrate :)**


	10. AW SHIT BRUH

"Sasuke, Who is this?" Itachi stood in all of his handsome glory in front of the two teens. Within his mysterious black orbs, much like his younger brothers, questions gathered. That was his only sign of emotion.

Sasuke nudged the blonde by his shoulder, startling him out of frozen state.

"The name is Naruto, Sir." A bright new smile dawned on his face and he held out his hand. Sasuke suffered from a flash of an image: Naruto sticking his arm, unprotected, into shark infested waters. Itachi quickly shook it and Sasuke relaxed at Naruto's side.

"Are you going to be staying for dinner, Naruto?"

"Of cour-hey!" Sasuke took this moment to flee. He snagged Naruto's sleeve and ran to his room.

"No thanks, we ate on the way here!"

Itachi looked at the empty space where the boys were not a second ago. It was rare that Itachi would be able to stay for dinner, and normally Sasuke would jump at the chance to be with him. Itachi pondered this before concluding that he could spend this time to get ahead in his work. He made his way to the study and locked the door behind him.

The boys made it into Sasuke's room and quickly Naruto tossed himself onto the bed. He made room for Sasuke at the edge. The raven sat down and sighed.

"Don't talk to him, Naruto."

The blond looked to the other teen with curiosity. Why was he not supposed to talk to him?

"Naruto, Itachi...isn't the nicest guy around. He might look like it, but he really is the Devil." Sasuke put his hands on either sides of his head, curling his fingers to make it look like horns to further explain. The fox stared at him for a moment before cracking a large smile. He fell back onto the bed, pointing at the duck-butt teen.

"So you-HAHAH- are the-Ha-Devils brother? Hahahahahahhahahaha!"

Sasuke had yet to remove his hands from his head, but sputtered and quickly lowered them after the fox's loud proclamation. He was not the devil! Nor was he the brother of one.

"Itachi was adopted." He said that in a vain attempt as an excuse. By then Naruto had sobered up and nodded in feign acceptance. 'sure sure' he said.

Today was Sunday, and all the two teens did was visit a park that Sasuke played at since he was little. It was a nice change of pace from the hectic scenes of Saturday, when Naruto was reunited with a familiar face and had that 'incident'. Sasuke had also offered to make him some REAL ramen, and Naruto enjoyed every single bite of it. But something passed through the dark teens mind that made his brows furrow and a crease appeared between them.

"I have school tomorrow."

Naruto nodded. "So am I still not allowed to go?"

Sasuke gave Naruto a pleading look. He didn't want to do this to the very energetic fox, but what else could he do? He was in a rut with his hands tied. Naruto sighed again before rolling off the bed reluctantly, grabbing a pillow before he fell onto the floor. He cuddled up in his small blanket and Sasuke couldn't help but feel like an evil person for making him sleep on the hard floor.

"Hey, Naruto?" he was given a grunt as a response. "Do you want to sleep on the bed tonight?"

Naruto looked up oddly. "Where would you sleep then?"

"On the bed, duh. I am not going to let you take the bed all for yourself." Sasuke scoffed and took off his shoes before laying on the side of the bed closest to the wall.

Naruto hesitantly climbed back up onto the bed and layed down, facing the raven. They both looked at each other before Naruto blushed, showing his true feelings of being able to sleep that close to the one he yearned for. The blonde reached for Sasuke's hand, and Sasuke reached him in the middle. He smiled and scooted a little closer to the slightly smaller teen. Naruto tucked his head into the crook of Sasuke's neck and, feeling comfortable and content, let out a sigh that made Sasuke tremble. Soon, Sasuke could hear the slow breathing and knew that the fox was asleep. He calmly placed the thick comforter over the two of them and he too fell into the silent lull of sleep.

* * *

Naruto woke up to a lone bed, a whole lot colder than what he remembered his sleep to be. He grumbled about evil Uchiha's and their evil powers of doom and cold and evil. Evilness. The blonde stood up and wobbled over to the bathroom and did his business before getting dressed for the day. He again borrowed some of the Ravens clothes, which were stylish, but just not what Naruto was used to.  
"And what the hell is up with all these damn ping-pong paddles?"  
He laughed at the hilarious thing sewn on every piece of clothing. Walking through the large house, he inspected every white piece of furniture with distaste. White here, black there, there was only straight contrast, no color. Naruto would change that, one way or another he decided. He rummaged through the pantry to look for food, not paying attention to the opening and closing of a door, nor the soft pit-pating of feet on the floor. When Naruto did turn around though, he was caught in the questioning stare of Itachi Uchiha.

Shit.

* * *

Oh My Gosh, I am still alive! Yes the rumors are true! I am going to continue this story but the updates are going to be very slow. I have been editing a friends stories, which she is very talented but centers more on Kingdom Hearts and Pokemon .khdayskh1314 is her name, and if you like her kind of stories I totally recommend her. So This is Kyoto Uchida, and Isaiah, and I bid you an adieu.

I also demand 3 reviews before I post any chapter up.

GOODNIGHT PEOPLES :D


End file.
